Ambrosia Thorn
Description Ambrosia drains her enemies' lives with a kiss, but if they keep their distance they may avoid temptation. Attacks * Vamp Kiss * Spectral Choke * Bleeding Ritual * Spiked Boots Equippable Items Vampire Items * Blood Vial: Depending on how you plan to use her this could end up being about as effective as Tome. * Gem of Souls: This item synergizes well with Ambrosia due to Spectral Choke. She can use this move to finish off an enemy, even if the enemy is switching out. Upon killing you get the enemies innate and regain 30 energy, ensuring you have enough energy remaining for another Spectral Choke is so desired. * Ring of Curses: Can somewhat help her tank, but probably better off with Tome or Vial. * Necronomic Tome: Since three out of four moves of Ambrosia are attacks, this item could be very effective, especially if combined with Vamp Kiss. Not quite as good as when the damage/healing was up to 10, but still useful. * Phylactery: Can be useful sometimes, since Ambrosia could use Vamp Kiss to steal life the next turn or even finish the enemy; however, take into account that her attacks are slow and probably the following turn she won't hit first. General Items * General's Insignia: Increases the power of her two most common moves (Spiked Boots and Vamp Kiss), but Tome will give you a statistically better (if less reliable) Damage-Drain output. * Girdle of Iron Will: Because of Ambroisa's slow moves, her attacks are easily interruptible. Using the Girdle of Iron Will, this problem will go away. Note that between her innate and Girdle, she is immune to poison, burn, stun, interrupts and critical hits, making her a viable tank against characters reliant on debuffs such as Zina. * Healing Salve: Not a bad choice but Tome will give you a statistically higher healing output if used correctly. * Stoneheel Totem: Ambrosia doesn't need this as the cases where 5 energy will make the difference are rare (CC and to a lesser extent Helene and Ashi). * Yellow Rock of Cowards: Ambrosia shouldn't be letting things get away and isn't too likely to be switching often. * Mindreader's Chalice: Because of Spectral Choke, which can attack enemies that are already switching out, Mindreader's Chalice is not worth as much to an Ambroisa as are other items. Strategy The trick is to use her like a tank. She has rather good defence against physical and dark defence, and can steal life at a very affordable cost. If you can get away with it, try to switch her out when she has around 30 energy so the opponent won't suspect anything. Her spectral choke is very useful against charactoers with low dark defence, while spiked boots plus necromonetic tomes deals lots of annoying damage while regaining energy. Definitely a potential character, that is often underestimated. Strengths * Spectral Choke is really effective at finishing a damaged enemy with low dark defense, even if the character tries to switch. * Vamp Kiss steals life at an affordable cost, allowing her to stay in the battlefield longer. * Spiked Boots is a very cheap and fast move, with a decent chance to stun. An interesting combination is trying to stun enemy and then use Vamp Kiss when the character cannot switch. * Bleeding Ritual has a great damage/cost ratio in the long run. * Rather balanced defense between physical and dark attacks. * Immunity to poison reduces the amount of damage of characters with posion attacks can do. * Is the natural born Tank slayer. Unless she is fighting Helene, She can take down most of the bigger characters with only minor issues of Energy, which can be avoided by useing her Spiked Boots * Ambrosia equipped with the Girdle of Iron Will is very effective against Popo because Popo's posion dart can't deal additional damage, knee bash can't interrupt, and slingshot can't launch a critial hit on Ambrosia making Popo very ineffective. Weaknesses * Weak at long range (no attacks except Bleeding Ritual). * Except for Spiked Boots, her attacks are slow, so she can be easily hit by stuns or interrupts before doing anything. However, she can equip the Girdle of Iron Will so she can't be stunned or interrupted as easily. * Weak resistance to light attacks. Known bugs None Full Art Category:Characters Category:Vampires